Trapped
by randomfan17
Summary: Hermione gets kidnapped and left in a basement for Draco and Blaise to play with, why though?


Trapped

Hermione woke up lying on a twin sized mattress in some underground dungeon tied to a chain in the middle of the floor. She sat up and looked around trying to figure out exactly where she was but got no hints from the plain stone walls. She rubbed her throbbing head and tried to think about what she had been doing when she had been knocked unconscious.

_She had been walking toward the disapparation point so she could get to her apartment when she thought she felt eyes on the back of her head. She turned around and looked at the other commuters heading home and didn't notice anyone looking at her. She went into the alley and was about to turn on the spot when the strap on her purse snapped and all her things fell out into the alley. She sighed and picked everything up and fixed her strap right. When she stood up she felt a spell hit her in the back and she blacked out._

She stood up and felt along the wall for any sort of switch or escape route. She found the door and tried to push or pull it out but it didn't budge. She kneeled down next to the plate holding down the chain wrapped around her ankle and tried to see if she could get it off and again no go since it was welded to the floor and the lock on the chain was shut magically. She sat on the twin mattress and tried to think of anyone who wanted to hurt her. She knew there were a few Death Eaters left that escaped Azkaban who wanted revenge but she didn't think any of them would still be in London when Aurors were looking twenty four hours everyday. Harry and Ron should be looking for her soon so she wasn't worried about getting rescued when they called and didn't get an answer back, plus they knew how to get in and see she hadn't been home.

She had been thinking of ways to get out when she heard footsteps approaching her dungeon. She stood up and stood on one side of the door and hoped the person outside wasn't going to check if she was still in sight before coming in.

"Hermione, stand in the middle of the room." She heard. She stepped out from the side of the door and went to stand on the plate. She knew this voice from somewhere but she couldn't place it. The door opened and she only saw the silhouette of the man standing in the door frame. Taller then her and built like George she stepped back because she wasn't about to get caught in his grip. He closed the door behind him and started circling the room and looking at her. She couldn't get a clear view of him while he was circling her and she was trying to stay calm but she knew something was going to happen in this room.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked him.

"I don't think you need me to tell you why," he said stopping on one side of the door "You're a very smart women I'm sure that you could tell me what I'm about to do."

"There are a number of things I can think you want to do but I don't want to think about them." She said feeling her brain trying to pick out his voice from the ones she knew. It had to have been from school because she felt like it had changed slightly. She knew it was someone she talked to a lot. Then it hit her and she backed up until she hit the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Let me go. I can't take it if you did that again." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"See I knew you would figure it out. Now just believe that I will do it again and throw in a few new tricks to make you scream." He said finally stepping out of the shadows and moving toward her.

Draco Malfoy undid the chain before grabbing her arm when she tried to run past him. She cocked back her fist and tried to land a solid punch on his skull to knock him down and steal his wand but he caught her wrist and made her fall so she landed on the twin mattress behind her. She pulled her skirt down since it rode up and closed her legs that fell open. She only had time to do that before Draco was lying on top of her and ripping off her shirt in quick clean tears and throwing them into a corner.

"Aren't you worried Harry will find me? Him and Ron have to be looking for me by now." She said trying to push him off but he was too heavy.

"Do you think I planned all of this and didn't think about those idiots, they nearly interrupted me last time, they won't have any chance this time. I found out how to get into your mini fortress and left a note saying that you were going on a trip that you hadn't told them about and would be gone for at least a month. So no I'm not worried about the golden boy and his sidekick showing up." He said after reaching behind her and undoing her bra. She tried to cover her chest but he took her wrist and tied them behind her back. He started nipping at her neck while she was trying not to have a panic attack. He kissed her brutally and invaded her mouth with his tongue making soothing circles over hers. He moved down to her neck and bit her then licked them while continuing to move down. She screamed and lifted himself up on his arms and smirked down at her.

"This isn't Hogwarts where a prefect could be around the corner. This is Malfoy Manor in the dungeon with no one around but you and me, unless you want me to bring Zabini into it again. He knew how make you like it more then I did." He said moving down and licking one of her nipples.

She bit her lip and didn't say anything when her body wanted her to respond to him now squeezing and sucking on both her breast. He moved his hands to her hips and toyed with the waist band of her skirt before ripping it open and throwing it into the corner where her shirt was. He moved away from her breast and started kissing a trail down. He passed over her under wear and spread her thighs and before kissing each till he reached her knees and then moved back up. She tried to squirm away from him but he took a hold of her legs and held them close to his hips. When he reached her underwear he hooked one finger in each side and slowly pulled them down slowly before pulling them off her legs and throwing them in the corner. She started shaking when he leaned toward her thighs again and started kissing up from where he left off. She arched her back when he started licking at her entrance and teasing her clit with each pass.

"You like this don't you Hermione. I told you I had new tricks this time around." He said pausing to lick his lips before continuing. She was about to reach her peak when he pulled away and smirked at her.

"Do you want me to finish that Hermione?" he asked. She shook her head and he smirked wider. He leaned closer until he was hovering over her. He ground his hips into hers and she felt his erection rub against her clit and she moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he did it again making her shake her head.

"What would you do to get me to finish?" he asked.

"Anything." She said regretting it immediately when he got on his knees and undid his belt.

He took off his pants and then striped off his shirt as well. She could see his erection through his boxers and knew what he was going to demand she do. "Suck me Hermione." She turned over and he undid the binds on her wrists. She got on her knees and he stood up over her. She reached up and pulled down his boxers to be greeted by his throbbing penis. She wrapped one hand around the base and started pumping it back and forth. He groaned and rolled his head around on his neck. She moved closer and licked the head and sides causing him to moan in pure pleasure. She moved the tip into her mouth and sucked lightly and moved more into her mouth. She moved her hand away and started bobbing her head to the base and back to the tip. She sucked until he grabbed handfuls of her hair and started moving her back and forth quicker. She felt when he was about to come and swallowed when he shot his cum into her mouth. He moaned with his release and then fell to the mattress. He grabbed her and pulled her onto his chest.

"Sit up." He said. She sat up and straddled his hips. "Move your pussy so it's over my mouth." He said. She was skeptical but did what he said. He leaned up and continued to lick her like he had earlier. He sucked at her clit and she came while he continued to lick her clean. He pulled her down to lie next to him.

"Seems I need back up after all since you finished me before I could get to the good part." He said smirking at her. Her eyes went wide and she looked at the door.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" She said looking at him.

"He already did." She heard behind her. She turned her head and saw Zabini throwing an invisibility cloak into the corner with her clothes and Draco's.

She got up and ran for the door trying to get away but Zabini caught her and dragged her back to the mattress. He threw her down and Draco sat up and held her down. She kicked at Zabini when he removed his clothes and was getting down to get between her legs.

"She didn't put up nearly as much fight with you Drake, she must have a crush on you." Zabini said nipping at her neck while getting comfortable between her legs.

"I don't know she fights with Weasel all the time and she dated him. Who knows how this witch works." He said moving his hands to her chest and squeezing her breast again.

"Well, whatever, she won't mind once I satisfy her, will she?" Zabini asked looking at Hermione.

She was still struggling to get away when he pushed into her. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Zabini took that chance to invade her mouth like Draco had earlier and her fighting stopped for a second before she felt Zabini pull out to the tip and then push back into her again. She moaned and he swallowed it to muffle the sound. He grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his hips and she was all too eager to hold them there when he hit a sensitive spot inside her. When he hit it again she threw her head back and hit Draco's leg behind her. Zabini grabbed her ass and lifted her lower half higher so he could push deeper into her. When her walls clamped around him he moaned as they let go and clamped down with her orgasm but didn't join her with his.

"It's a good thing I'm not an inexperienced school boy like last time, isn't it Hermione?" he asked leaning down and licking her earlobe.

"Stop." She begged when Draco didn't let go of her and Zabini continued to push into her. They both shook their heads.

"You haven't screamed yet. We've been waiting for years to do this since you escaped in seventh year. Plotting and scheming just how to get you to scream again like you did in the room of requirement. So just give us what we want and this will end. For today at least." Draco whispered in her ear.

"Why when neither of you have given me a reason to besides to escape you. You're not the only ones who grew up." She said glaring at them. They looked at her and then each other before grinning evilly.

"Guess we have to go to plan b." Draco said.

"I thought that was for emergencies and later when we woke her up in the middle of the night." Zabini said pushing into her again and making her moan quietly.

"I can't sleep tonight knowing she's under my roof and hasn't screamed one of our names, because trust me I will stay up until she does." Draco said biting at her shoulder and making her come again when Zabini pushed into her again at the same time.

"Fine get ready to do it then." Zabini said.

Zabini pulled Hermione up and had her pressed up against his chest while Draco pressed his chest to her back. She struggled to get out from between them but just bit into Zabini's shoulder when Draco spread her ass and pushed into her from behind. She whimpered when the pain reached it's height. Zabini trying to distract her was rubbing her clit while he made short thrusts into her. She was soon panting when they were moving in rhythm and causing her body to overload with pleasure. Zabini was still rubbing her clit and Draco was squeezing and rubbing her nipples. She finally gave them what they wanted when she reached her next orgasm by screaming out in total bliss and slowly stopping. She felt Zabini release in her and Draco behind her.

They let her fall to the side on the mattress totally tired and riding on the endorphins in her system. Draco used his wand to put a slinky night dress on her and carried her upstairs to his room. Zabini followed after putting his clothes back on. He watched Draco smooth some hair away from her face while she was passed out from the sex.

"Why don't you just tell her?" he asked. Draco didn't look at him just kept looking at Hermione.

"She wouldn't understand." He said.

"That you love her but know that what you did makes her hate you more. Just tell her and let her decide. You're keeping her here anyway." Zabini said.

"She won't think I love her, just love fucking her." He said finally looking at Zabini. "I won't need your help again. I want her all to myself from now on."

"No skin off my nose, I have two girls waiting for me at home." He said smiling before disappearing down the hallway.

Draco sat next to Hermione and cast a preventive spell to keep her from conceiving and pulled the covers over them. He pulled one of her legs over his hip and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered in her ear. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Right now I don't give a flying fart about you right now, in the morning I'll tell you if I still love you like I did before you pulled this stunt." She said surprising him.

"You mean you felt the same before I plotted all of this?" he asked. She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and made him look at her.

"I liked you in school, but you never asked me out, then you took my virginity in the room of requirement and I didn't know what to do. Tell the teachers or keep it to myself so you don't get in trouble. I mean I was mad as hell you dragged Zabini into it and had him have sex with me too. Then I decided to just stop thinking about it and move on with my life. Then you started working with me in the Ministry and were doing really good things for people so I didn't think about it and suddenly I realized I had forgiven you and fallen for your ferret ass. You pull this though and now I'm not sure." She said looking at him.

"Anything I can do to make you forgive me quicker?" he asked. She closed her eyes and then shrugged.

"I don't know right now. Just know if I hadn't suspected Blaise was in the room I would have screamed the second you licked me down there." She said her voice low and sexy to his ears. He pulled her leg up to his shoulder and moved down on her under the covers. He tugged at the end of her night dress and looked at her.

"If I do it now will you forgive me?" he asked. She shivered when his fingers burned a trail on her thigh.

"I'm tired from everything you two just did, I don't need anymore. Do it in the morning." She said pulling him back up so he was level with her. "Right now I just want to go to sleep."

The end.

AN: I forgot I wrote this, I swear I did. If you liked this (Grudgingly) then review please, if not don't flame!


End file.
